The present invention is directed to an appliance or device containing at least one light waveguide plug connector which has one part of the connector which is fashioned as a pin-like part, while the other is fashioned as a socket-like part. Both parts have cylindrical sections mated to one another and the two parts can be plugged into one another. At least one of the two parts can be radially seated with play and axially seated under a spring effect.
A device or appliance, which has a light waveguide plug connector composed of a pin part which is seated in longitudinally mobile fashion by means of a spring and which can be inserted into a socket-shaped part, is disclosed in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 75 35 713. A connection between the two light waveguides is produced in such a connector. The pin-shaped part is also seated in a transversely mobile fashion in order to compensate for tolerances which can occur between the light waveguide plug connector and, for example, an additional plug connector of the same device or appliance. Lateral offset of the pin-shaped part with respect to the socket-shaped part, however, can lead to an oblique positioning of the pin-shaped part because the transverse mobility of the pin-shaped part is affected by friction due to the spring. Upon insertion of the pin-shaped part into the socket-shaped part, difficulties can thereby arise when the cylindrical section of the two parts to be plugged into one another have very small tolerances with respect to one another.